


Habits

by LuluSensei, spookyghostcurves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Empire, M/M, Master/Pet, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluSensei/pseuds/LuluSensei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyghostcurves/pseuds/spookyghostcurves
Summary: When Zarkon ended Sendak’s daily briefing by saying that he should expect a small token of gratitude on his ship’s incoming supply vessel, the Commander was justly surprised. //Sendak receives an unexpected gift in the form of Matt Holt, and struggles to find a suitable use for him.





	Habits

It goes without saying that Emperor Zarkon did not come to power on the principle of positive reinforcement.

The repercussions for failing the Emperor were strong enough to demand obedience. There was no need to reward those who had done well, outside of raised ranks for the sake of leadership. So when Zarkon ended Sendak’s daily briefing by saying that he should expect a small token of gratitude on his ship’s incoming supply vessel, the Commander was justly surprised.

The Emperor took note of it. 

“It’s a trifle, really. I recall your indulgence in the Champion’s company,” he began, setting the fur on the back of Sendak’s neck on end. He remembered too well the nights spend blowing off steam with the Champion in his bed, his resolve worn down in the arena. How long had it been since then? The druids took him for testing a while back and Sendak didn’t expect to see him again. “Hopefully this one will be a suitable substitute, now that your first choice is unavailable.”

Ah. So it wasn’t the Champion. 

“You honor me, my Lord. Vrepit-Sa.” He crossed his fist over his chest, saluting just before the communication was ended.

Sendak went about his day as normal - charting courses to the areas of resistance highlighted to him by the Emperor’s intel, organizing and moving his troops as needed, and moving on to the next problem area. He never let anything distract him from his work, but occasionally he let his mind wander to the incoming cargo ship, checking that it would still be arriving on time. 

As luck would have it, Sendak was in a meeting with his Lieutenants when the vessel made its drop off. He supposed that was best - if he was free, he might have been tempted to visit the cargo hull. Over-eagerness wasn’t a trait he’d readily display. When the meeting adjourned, Sendak returned to the bridge to find two unfamiliar soldiers standing near his station. It wasn’t until he approached that he noticed the small prisoner in their charge.

Said prisoner was obviously the same species as the Champion. Bipedal, the same nearly-hairless skin, similar coloring. Much smaller, though that wasn’t the only difference. The Champion, though he fought tooth and nail in the ring, had a hollow look in his eyes. His normal state checked out long before Sendak got ahold of him, leaving behind a physical form on autopilot. But this one was no such lifeless doll. Pupil-bearing eyes, amber to the Champion’s onyx, scanned Sendak up and down as he approached. Cold and calculating, analyzing his options and electing to remain complicit.

This human wasn’t broken yet.

“Commander Sendak, sir,” one of the soldiers began, the pair saluting him as he eyed up the tiny prize. “We were ordered to deliver this prisoner to you.” After a once-over, Sendak spoke. “Tell me more.”

Pulling out a holopad, the soldier began to recite the human’s file.

“Put in custody approximately six months ago. Identified himself as a ‘human’ from planet Earth, male. Was originally sent to the gladiator ring but was relocated to servitude after being injured by another prisoner in the queue.”

The pitiful creature was bound with cuffs on his wrists and a muzzle covering the lower half of his face. As Sendak recalled, human teeth were far from dangerous. “Why is he muzzled?”

An uncomfortable glance was shared between the escorts. “His previous supervisor recommended it. He’s very chatty.” With a scoff, he pulled the contraption away from the human’s face and handed it off. “If he’s worth the food it takes to keep him alive, he’ll understand not to speak unless spoken to.”

Though directed at his escorts, Sendak was sure the human understood those words were for him. His silence was evidence enough. 

Mask gone, Sendak was able to fully appraise the human. He hooked a finger beneath the other’s chin and tilted it up, then side to side to view all angles. Small, darker markings littered the space beneath his eyes and across his nose. All of his features were rounder than those of the Champion, made angular only by hunger. His eyes and hair were colors Sendak hadn’t seen before, no doubt closer to earthen terrain hitherto unexplored by the Empire. As enticing and new as he was, the human’s apparent fragility would be a problem. The Champion’s resilience is what made him a suitable bed partner, but this one was smaller. Underfed. Sendak’s unaugmented arm alone would be enough to shatter his bones. For now he was better off serving in other ways.

“Send my thanks to Emperor Zarkon. I humbly accept his gift.”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Dismissed.”

The pair returned to their posts and Sendak was left with the still-silent human. He was staring up at Sendak’s face, obviously anxious but without the boot-quaking fear most prisoners showed in his wake. Even low-level cadets appeared less composed in his company than this one. A quick glance at his schedule told him he had no engagements for a while. He could afford to humor himself a bit with his new toy.

“Do you know who I am?” he posed, wondering how much the human knew about his new station. 

“I heard the others call you Commander Sendak. So I’d assume that’s your name.”

Cheeky.

“Ah, so your species  _ is  _ somewhat intelligent. As I recall, the vessel we seized from you was roughly on par with a child’s toy and the other human I met rarely seemed capable of speech.”

That seemed to sober him up, his eyes going wide at the mention of another human. How long had it been since he’d met another, Sendak wondered.

“I’m not entirely convinced I can find any use for you. I’ve half a mind to throw you back into the gladiator ring,” he paused there, savoring the fear slowly creeping onto the inmate’s face, “But that’s no way to dispose of a gift from the Emperor. So make your case, what are you capable of?”

The human’s lips pursed, obviously in deep thought. He was choosing his words carefully now, wondering how each sentence would play out. “I used to be a communications officer,” he began, the thought alone making Sendak let out a harsh sound that could have been a laugh. He took it in stride and went on. “After I was removed from fighting stock, I was a laborer for a while but then I was transferred to medical.”

“Medical? They let you oversee medical supplies?”

“I was monitored closely and only allowed to treat other prisoners.”

Not bad. That would explain why he hadn’t developed the muscle of a laborer.

“Well, that won’t be of any use here. At least it proves you’re capable of simple tasks.”

It seemed he struck a nerve. “Well if you’re so dissatisfied, you could always send me back,” the human spat. Oh. Perhaps he’d be more fun to have around than expected. There was something to be admired about a will that could stand months of captivity and still go unbroken. That or it made Sendak want to be the one to do it. 

“You’ll be my personal servant then. I trust you know what awaits you if you ever step out of line, or try anything suspicious. Follow orders and keep your mouth shut, I’ll keep you fed and out of the mines.”

The human didn’t argue. 

\---

It took a week or so but the human took to his duties with relative ease. Rather than the brig, he was given a small servant’s quarters near Sendak’s chamber. His day started by running Sendak’s bath, and getting his breakfast as he bathed. Then he had to help him into his armor, which he polished each night. The days were mundane - fetching meals, relaying messages and small storage chips throughout the ship. A lot of standing around at Sendak’s side, staring blankly out of the large bay windows that made up the bridge.

Sendak had his food rations increased, hoping to fill him out a bit. His overly thin form was unsightly - hard on the eyes and indicative of an incapable keeper. It seemed to be working. He was still thin, but his cheeks weren’t quite as hollow and his ribs didn’t protrude in his body suit. The soldiers said he was chatty, but Sendak hadn’t heard a peep from him after the first day. He’d nod to show he understood a task and address Sendak as Commander to call his attention but beyond that he was silent.

One day Sendak’s curiosity got the best of him. While he final hours of the day began to wayne he pulled up his servant’s file. There was the information he’d received when the human was presented to him, along with some other basic stats. Matt was his name, not that Sendak had any intention of calling him by it. Scrolling down he found security footage clips of note that Matt featured in. The first thumbnail showed him just outside the arena. As expected, the video captured the attack that had Matt relocated to the mines. What surprised him was that the Champion himself was the one who did it. 

What happened between them to prompt such an attack? 

He was taken from his thoughts by his communications officer. “Commander, Emperor Zarkon requests an audience.”

Right as he stood, Matt returned with the inventory data he’d been asked to pick up. Sendak took it as he walked, glancing over it half-heartedly. “Go and fetch my dinner, I’ll dine in my quarters this evening. I’ll be in shortly.”

With a nod, he was off again.

The conversation with Zarkon was nothing out of the ordinary. He wanted status updates on the colonies in Sendak’s sector, as well as any new developments with the small rebel factions they’d encountered. When he was finished his report, Sendak expected the conversation to end. 

“How are you enjoying your new trinket, Commander?”

He hesitated, suddenly wishing he hadn’t sent the boy away. 

“I’m still finding a place for him in my fleet, my Lord. But I am grateful for your gesture.”

A chuckle sounded from the Emperor’s lips and Sendak was startled into looking up. He hadn’t heard that before.

“I suggest you hurry before I request him back. He’s no Champion but he is a pretty little thing, is he not?”

Sendak’s nose wrinkled.  _ Is he really, though? _

“...Quite, my Lord.”

All the way back to his room, Sendak couldn’t stop thinking of Zarkon as a dirty old man. He figured he must have taken concubines at some points in his reign (10,000 years was a very long time) but that didn’t mean Sendak wanted to  _ hear _ about it. And of all the beauties to choose from, what the hell was he doing lusting after a dusty little gremlin from some primitive planet? 

He stepped inside, twenty years taken from his life at the mental image of Zarkon taking Matt to bed, to find Matt with his back to him. He was still setting out his dinner, carefully arranging each utensil before filling his goblet with wine. Sendak leaned back against the closed door, allowing himself to reconsider his use of the “trinket” bequeathed to him by the Emperor. Staring at him, Sendak couldn’t help but feel that he wasn’t taking advantage of all the human could offer. In finer clothes, scrubbed clean and groomed, Matt could be  _ presentable _ at least.

And there was still the question that had been nagging at Sendak’s mind since he laid eyes on the human; how was he so different from the Champion? Matt was nearly half his size, and had been in captivity just as long. But while the Champion’s spirit crumbled weeks into his sentence, Matt seemed nothing if not whole. How could he change that?

Uncomfortable with the silence and the unmistakable feeling of eyes boring into him, Matt slowly turned to look back at the Commander. “Sir?” he asked, stepping away from his desk to gesture to the spread of food. “Don’t you want to eat?”

Sendak pursed his lips, considering his best course of action. 

“In all this?” he asked, stepping up to his mirror expectantly. “Are you daft?” 

Matt set the jug of wine down and hurried over to Sendak’s side, pulling up his step stool and climbing onto it. He carefully undid the closures of Sendak’s chest plate and set it aside, working his way down to remove each piece of the elaborate armor. The commander watched in the mirror, noticing many things for the first time: how small Matt was next to him, the way his brow knit in concentration when he struggled to get one of the many clasps open, how his bottom lip disappeared between his teeth whenever that happened. 

Down to his undersuit, Sendak stretched and went to sit. The spread before him was impressive but he paid it no mind, instead opting to observe as Matt put the heavy gear away. Every few seconds the human would peek over at him, keenly aware of his staring. But Sendak didn’t falter. Once the last piece was stored, Matt turned his full attention to him. 

“Is something wrong? Did I get the wrong food or something?”

“If being looked at bothers you this much, you aren’t going to last long around here,” Sendak said flatly. Before Matt could retort, he went on. “Eat here. Come, sit.” It was a command, not a question. He gestured for Matt to pull his step stool closer to the desk. 

The confusion was evident on Matt’s face as he obeyed, sitting down at Sendak’s side on the comically undersized stool. He was about eye level with the desk. Consolidating the dishes a bit, Sendak managed to fix a plate sampling each dish with a bread roll plopped on top. Matt took what was offered, but didn’t dig in just yet. Sendak could see the want in his eyes though - he looked like he was on the brink of drooling. 

“Not what you’re used to, is it?” the galra asked, starting to eat. Matt was silent. “What’s the matter, miss the grey slop you usually eat?”

“Well… is this going to make me sick or something?”

Sendak snorted. 

“I’m eating it too, aren’t I?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“You ask too many questions. That food is perfectly fine and even if it wasn’t, I ordered you to eat. So  _ eat _ .”

With another moment’s hesitation, Matt picked up the roll and dunked it into what he assumed was the space equivalent of mashed potatoes. He took his first bite slowly, tearing the pastry and savoring a non-gooey texture against his tongue. Before he knew it, there were tears welling in his eyes. Food had been the last thing on his mind for so long, he had no idea that enjoying a taste in his mouth could bring such joy. But after months of forcing down tasteless meal meant only to keep him alive, the tender meat and hearty vegetables were a luxury. He ate greedily then, putting food in his mouth till it was full before choking it all down and repeating the process until he was scraping remnants of sauce off the plate with his finger.

Sendak’s eyebrow raised. He expected to get a rise out of him, but nothing quite so greedy. 

“I take it you enjoyed that,” he observed, watching as Matt licked his fingers clean. He was a pitiful sight, really. “What do you say?”

The human was still in mourning for the first decent meal he’d had since he left home. “...Yes, I enjoyed it,” he grumbled.

“Is that any way to show gratitude?” Sendak asked, feigning a care about manners. 

Turning his narrowed eyes to the Commander, Matt went on. “ _ Th-thank you _ .”

“Thank you…?”

“Thank you,  _ Sir _ .”

Satisfied, Sendak wiped his lips and turned in his seat to face the other.

“Do you want more?”

Matt nodded slowly, offering his plate. Sendak took it and began to fill it once again. Matt watched with anticipation, practically lunging for it when a second roll was placed on top of the pile. But Sendak clucked, putting the plate down and pushing Matt back into his seat. 

“Listen to me, human,” he began, leaning back in his seat and taking in the sight before him. Matt was wide-eyed and red in the face, his lips forming the slightest pout in wake of being denied his plate. Not a bad look.

“How would you like to eat like this every day, hm? Three times a day, no less. Every meal delivered to you. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Matt was suspicious now, gripping the stool beneath him and staring at Sendak with uncertainty. 

“What about clothes that feel nice against your skin? Or hot baths like the ones you run for me each night? All of this without ever having to lift a finger. Your time as a slave would be over.”

As much as Matt wanted to believe it, he knew all that was too good to be true. There was a clause or a catch - or Sendak was just teasing him.

“So what, you’re offering me my freedom?”

Another scoff from the Commander, this time with a soft chuckle. 

“Of course not. I’m offering you a choice.”

“Well I’m listening.”

Sendak gave him a hard look, leaning down until their faces were just inches apart. “You’ll do well not to take that tone with me, human. Listen carefully. You could walk away now, resume your life as my servant and work until I tire of you and throw you back into prison. Or, you could spend the rest of your days relative comfort, with everything I offered and more. But you’ll be renouncing the life of a slave for one of a pet.”

“...A pet?” Matt repeated, the color draining from his face.

“You have them on your planet, I assume?”

“Pets are animals,” the human spat back. 

“Pets are valued and cared for in exchange for their affection and companionship,” Sendak retorted, composed in the face of Matt’s distress. “I won’t make the decision for you. But if I were you, I’d consider my options. After all…” He took the plate he’d fixed, pushing it further from Matt on the desk, as if to throw it out. The sight nearly drew a sob from Matt’s lips. “Sitting pretty and being obedient is a small price to pay for all the perks of being a Commander’s pet.”

Matt could hardly think straight with the furious pounding of his heart in his ears. Suddenly his suit - the filthy rag he’d worn for so long, hosed down with him as he bathed - felt much too small, the itchy material was tightening around his neck and he’d pay anything to get it off. And in the back of his mind was the feeling he had while eating that food, the first instance of comfort he’d had in so long.

He wanted to feel that again.

“I’ll do it.” 

A cruel smirk curling his lips, Sendak grabbed the bread and held it before the human’s lips. “Good boy.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We plan to make this a multiple chapter fanfic, so please like, share and subscribe if you've enjoyed so far and are ready for explicit kink exploring. 
> 
> Check out amazing chapter 1 art here http://lulusensei.tumblr.com/post/164175645741/ !


End file.
